Fixing Ferals Car
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Chance and Jake get repair job from a very familar face


**Got bored**

**Made this**

**Enough said**

* * *

It was nightime in MegaKat city

Feral, the big chinned head of the Enforcers, was driving to the Megakat City Junkyard with his niece, Felina.

Why?

Thanks to a recent run it with The Metalikats while off duty, his own personal car had gotten banged up pretty good.

Well, long story short. After Mac and Molly were beaten (with help from the Swat Kats) Callie Briggs suggested he have it fixed by the two mechanics at the junkyard

"Those to did wonders when my car needed a tune up," the deputy mayor said

Anyway Feral and Felina were now a the junkyard with the busted car.

"Hello?" Feralsaid knocking on the door of Chance and Jake's work/home

"Jake can you get that?" A voice said inside "Scardy Cat just came on"

"Ugh," Jake said getting the door "Sorry we're clo..."

Jake then saw who was knocking

"You!" Jake said

"You!" Feral said

"You two know eachother?" Felina said

Feral was responsible for the birth of the SWAT Kats; when Chance and Jake were once Enforcers, they were kicked out of the force for their disobedience during an aerial assault against Dark Kat, and forced to work at the city junk yard to paid off a hefty debt from the damage of Enforcer HQ; all of which Feral himself was also and mostly responsible for.

"Hmph," Feral said remembering what this little cat and his buddy did to Enforcer HQ "Well don't think I'm here to tel you you're debt is paid off. I got a job for you two reckless failures,"

* * *

Chance and Jake were now working on Ferals car. While Feral and Felina sat and watched them.

"Do you have to be here?" Chance asked

"We could call you a cab," Jake said

"And leave you two to ruin my car like you did my place of work?" Feral said

"Geeze uncle," Felina thought "Harsh,"

""Hey we only did what you said!" Chance began now starting to get pissed

Jake held his big friend back

"Whoa buddy," Jake said

"Better listen to your little pal," Feral said "Unless you want to charged with assalting an officer,"

Chance got back to work with the car, while Feral kept talking

"At least you two didn't do as much damage as those Swat Kats,"

Chac and Jakes eys lit up as Felar uttered hose words

"Those hoods have praticalty torn the whole city apart,"

Chance was about to yll at Feral, yet Jake shot him look that said "Don't blow your cool, I got this,"

"But they are helping to keep Megakat city safe from all the weridos and criminals out there," Jake said

"That's the Enforcers job," Feral said "And my men don't need help from scum like them,"

"Unlce," Felina said speaking up now "They've helped save our lies dozens of times,"

"Not to menchion the lives of the mayor and deputy mayor," Chance said

Yet Feral, being the stubborn, selfish cat he was ignored their arguments.

"The Enforcers have been proteching this city way before those were around," he said

"But I bet you didn't have t deal with giant germs, mutants, robots, dinosaurs, aliens, a freaky jester, a crazy she-Kat (Turmoil), a wizard, a mutant Kat, a megalomaniac (Dark Kat) and a whole mess of other things," Chance said again

"Just get to fixing my car!" Feral barked

"How'd you live with this guy growing up?" Jake asked to Felina

"My Uncle never visted much when I was kitten," Felina said

"I came during the holidays!" Feral said upset at his niece now

"Ya like maybe four times," Felina said "And the only presents you ever gave me were hoilday cards full of money,"

"I didn't know what you were into," Feral defended himself

After about a half hour or so of arguing, Jake and Chance fixed Feral car

"There you go," Jake said

"We even changed you oil," Chance said "Now I just gotta..."

Yet as Chance was about to dispose of it, he slipped and spilled oil all over Feral and himself

"AH!" Feral said as the black goo hit him "YOU CLUSY OAF! THESE WERE MY FAVORITE CLOTHES!"

Yet while Feral was steaming mad, Felina noticed how the oil made it look like Chance had a mask on.

Soon enough the clever feline put two and two together.

"These two are the Swat Kats!" she thought

Of course she'd never tell her uncle, or anyone. Megakat city needed these to heros, regradless of what her uncle said about them.

Yet after that visit, everytime she had car troubles of her own, she went to Chance and Jake's

"Wow," Jake said one day while they were fixing her car

"Never knew she loved to eat chili Pepper to," Chance said watching th she cat munch on some spicy peppers. Chance found it really hot. And I don't mean the peppers.

"Chance?" Jake said

"Huh?" the big cat said

"C'mon romeo, we got a car to fix remember?" Jake said

"Oh ya," Chance said

**The End**


End file.
